


Your Best Side

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming, established polyamory, sex with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: Prompto takes a photo with the timer on his camera that raises a few eyebrows when they guys are looking through his pics that night. One thing leads to another.Gladio snickers. "Hey, you captured your best side.""Yeah, kiss my best side," Prompto shoots back, elbowing him in the ribs."Don't mind if I do," Gladio purrs.





	Your Best Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



> Nan got this pic: https://twitter.com/asleepymoth/status/976214938107641857 and it was clearly begging for a story, I mean please.
> 
> Also I swear i'm going to write some other combination of the bros eventually. I love them in all combinations! These two just seem to be the easiest for me to get ideas for.

The motels they find in the outposts around Duscae are kinda not fancy enough for the other guys, who grew up in manors and palaces and whatever, but Prompto likes them. A motel room is like a little hideaway for just the four of them, more comfortable and safer-feeling than a haven, a secret base they can stop into whenever somebody (Noct) manages to convince Ignis their budget can handle it and... do whatever? Like yeah, sometimes that means making out, which is awesome, but even when it just means Gladio is reading a book while Ignis does some mending and Prompto and Noct grind in King's Knight, it's still great.

Tonight they got takeout from the diner across the road and brought it back to the room, then took turns racing through the shower so everyone could get some of the hot water, and now they're all crowded together on one of the beds checking out Prompto's photos from the day. He's finally got the timer function figured out well enough to get an action shot of himself every once in a while, which is pretty cool.

Of course first there are three shots of Noct's back as he stands on a pier fishing, which he did for like, _four hours_ in the morning. The photos are almost identical, just the light changing slightly as the sun rose higher.

Noct, sitting at Prompto's left, sighs when they get to the third one. "I get it, okay. You want to stop hanging around watching me fish so much."

"Now, now," Ignis says gently from Noct's other side. "I'm sure Prompto is simply concerned with recording an accurate chronicle of our journey."

"Yeah," Prompto says. He mentally high fives Iggy for that one. "Totally what I'm doing."

"Whatever," Noct says. "Keep going."

After that there are a few battle shots from a hunt they were doing earlier, taking down this pack of thunderocs—flock of thunderocs? that sounds silly—near Ravatogh. There's one in that set where Prompto's taking aim and looks pretty cool, but the keeper out of the batch is definitely the one where he caught Gladio mid-swing and got a good angle on both his fierce-as-hell expression and his outrageously flexed shoulders. Ignis makes a little appreciative noise at that one.

"I know, right?" Prompto says as he hits the button to save that photo for later.

Then there's another one that he took with the timer and whoops, probably if he'd seen this one ahead of time he would have deleted it, it's a little, like, trying too hard—his legs are spread wide, feet braced against the rocks, and he's got one hand down and the other held up behind him like either he's catching himself or getting ready to spring forward. The camera's behind him and the shot is like _perfectly_ focused on his ass.

On his right, Gladio snickers. "Hey, you captured your best side."

"Yeah, kiss my best side," Prompto shoots back, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Don't mind if I do," Gladio purrs.

Prompto sputters, glancing over. Gladio's giving him that look like he's about to get _so nailed_ and how did that even happen. "T-That wasn't actually a—are you serious? Like seriously serious?"

Gladio has the best smolder of any of them, hands down. He's doing it now. Prompto's reaction is probably super obvious in his pajama pants. "Why not? You ever have anybody eat your ass before?"

Prompto's face goes hot right out to his ears. "You know I haven't, dude, when would I—I mean, come on." He was basically the most inexperienced virgin on the planet when they left Insomnia and Gladio's been there for about ninety-five percent of the sex he's had since then.

"Well?" Gladio says. "You wanna?"

"Do it," Noct says. "He's really good at it."

Well _that's_ an image Prompto's never going to get out of his head. "I wanna see that sometime," he says, because his brain-to-mouth filter is pretty patchy at the best of times.

Noct laughs. "Sure," he says. "Your turn tonight, though." He pushes Prompto toward Gladio and Prompto doesn't really resist because hey, okay, he's here for this.

Gladio tugs him in for a kiss and Prompto leans into that. He can't get enough of kissing, loves the ways each of them do it a little differently but it's all warm and wet and inviting. Usually with Gladio he's a little distracted by the prickle and burn of his beard, but this time he can't stop thinking about the flex and press of tongue. What's that going to feel like? He whimpers, groping for the bedside table to put his camera down safely and then climbing into Gladio's lap. Gladio's big hands come to rest on his ass and that always feels great, something real sexy and fun about the way Gladio squeezes like he appreciates the handful he's got.

After a few minutes of that Prompto is _totally_ ready to go, and Gladio must be on the same page, because he gets up—picking Prompto up as he goes—to move them over to the other bed so they'll have room. Prompto skins out of his shirt before he dives back into kissing, and that means he's got Gladio's hands running over his bare skin, hot and rough with calluses, electrifying in the good way.

From the other bed, Noct squeaks the way he does when somebody has just bitten the really tender spot at the base of his throat, and Prompto's dick jumps. He rocks in Gladio's lap, instinctively looking for more friction, and Gladio—whose charm point is that whatever you want to do, he's into it—slips one hand between them to help him out.

Prompto tips his head back, moaning, and Gladio takes the opportunity to bite _his_ throat, which doesn't wreck him the way it does Noct but still feels damn good. "If I didn't know better," he says, hand in Gladio's hair and holding on a little too tight, "I'd think you were offering just cause you have some kind of oral fixation, big guy."

Gladio chuckles. "Never had anybody complain about it."

"What, you really do?" Gladio's tongue traces his collarbone, and he's thinking now about every time he's seen Gladio blow Noct or suck on Iggy's fingers or— "Gods, that's hot, show me. Please."

"Get these off," Gladio says, pulling down the waistband of Prompto's pj pants. 

"You got it," Prompto says, scrambling out of Gladio's lap so he can wiggle out of them. He's not even self-conscious about being naked around the guys anymore, not after they've made it so clear they like what he's got. He watches Gladio look him over and just feels warm and hungry. The obvious tent in Gladio's own pjs helps, of course. "Where do you want me?"

Gladio nods at the bed. "Up on your hands and knees," he says. "Let's see that tasty little hole."

Correction: Gladio's charm point is fearless dirty talk. Prompto nods, climbing back up onto the bed so he can assume the position. He spreads his knees wide, biting his lip as he tries not to just run off at the mouth out of nerves. The mattress dips as Gladio comes closer and his hands run up the backs of Prompto's thighs to cup his ass and spread him open.

"What do you think? Good enough to eat?" Prompto asks, because sometimes the only way to stop being nervous as hell about a thing is to dive right in.

"Looks delicious," Gladio says. "Let's find out." He moves, and Prompto can feel his breath, and then his tongue, holy fuck, tracing slow and hot and wet up the crack of Prompto's ass.

"Fuck," Prompto says, letting his head fall between his shoulders. It's not even just that it feels good—though it totally does—but it's like, how is that even okay, how are they getting away with this, that's Gladio's _tongue_ teasing at his _asshole_ and the embarrassing noises he's making are totally not his fault.

Gladio moans, low and raw enough it's almost a growl, and Prompto can feel it as much as hear it. He presses in even closer, lips against skin, the short hairs of his beard rough against Prompto's ass cheeks. It's so weird but it's also really hot. And that's before Gladio starts pushing, his tongue working at Prompto's hole to coax him open. His hands knead Prompto's ass like he's reminding him to relax and Prompto does his best.

Prompto whimpers when Gladio actually gets _in_ him, tongue pressing past his rim to open him up. There's an answering moan from the other bed and he glances over to see what Noct and Iggy are up to, and the answer is they're watching him. Noct is sitting in Iggy's lap and Iggy has a hand in his shorts and they're both staring like Prompto getting eaten out is the hottest thing they've ever seen.

"Oh, damn, that's good, you bastard," Prompto says, shivering as Gladio tongue-fucks him. It doesn't go deep enough to be really satisfying but the tease alone is driving him crazy. He drops to one elbow, bracing his weight on his forearm, so he can reach down to jerk off.

Gladio must be able to tell, because he makes another hungry groan when Prompto starts stroking his cock. He wants to squirm, because it's weird and kinky and he wants more, but he also wants to stay exactly where he is, because he doesn't want to miss even a second of it. It's just this endless slick hot teasing, making dumb incoherent noises spill out of his mouth, making him tremble as he struggles to hold himself up, and he doesn't _mean_ to be in a hurry but he can't make himself slow down, either. It's just too hot and he feels too sensitive and he's jerking himself of frantically, wrist twisting at the top of each stroke, and Gladio's moaning like it feels great to eat him out.

He comes hard, muffling his moans in the pillow—the people in the next room must hate them—and shuddering between Gladio's mouth and his own hand. He slumps sideways to flop on the bed and catch his breath for a second, and when he looks over Gladio has sat up and tugged his pjs down enough that he can get a hand on his cock.

"I got you," Prompto says, trying to remind his limbs what they're for. "Gimme just a sec."

"Take your time, it's flattering," Gladio says with a grin.

Prompto hauls himself up. "See now I gotta hurry up and blow you just to stop your ego from getting any worse."

Gladio doesn't stop stroking his cock but he slows down, more like he's just keeping it ready. "Sounds like a win for me either way."

"Yep. Gladio likes it both ways, surprising everyone," Prompto says, and scores himself some points for the way that makes Gladio laugh before he crawls over to get down between Gladio's terrifyingly muscular thighs for a nice big mouthful of dick.

To be fair, it's not exactly that Gladio has a monstrously huge cock. It's just that Gladio is, _in general_ , monstrously huge, and his cock goes with the rest of him. But he's pretty chill about lesser mortals not being able to choke down the whole thing, his hand still around the base, stroking and squeezing, as Prompto wraps his lips around the head.

Prompto wouldn't say he has an oral fixation exactly, but sucking dick is pretty cool. He closes his eyes and gets into it, taking a little more on each stroke as his spit slicks up Gladio's shaft, until his lips are brushing Gladio's fingers when he gets as far down as he can. Gladio's free hand rests on his shoulder like it's anchoring them both. 

"Fuck, there you go, that's real good," Gladio says, his voice just a little raw. "Just like that, keep it up."

Prompto moans to let him know that yeah, obviously, he's going to keep this up. What do you get for the kinky bastard who's always ready to show you new things? Blowjobs, duh. Ignis makes a sweet, needy sound on the other side of the room, but Prompto can't look right now. He's busy. He flattens his tongue against the shaft of Gladio's cock and bobs his head, letting it slide wet and smooth and easy past his lips. He can already taste the first drops of bitterness, and there's going to be plenty more where that came from in another minute. 

When Gladio's about to come he goes really tense, his thighs trembling, and Prompto pulls back enough that he'll get all of it in his mouth instead of his throat—you only gotta inhale jizz once to get real careful about not doing that again—and he's just in time, Gladio's hand tightening on his shoulder at the same time that Gladio's cock starts to spurt into his mouth. He swallows it, swallows again, the heat tingling down the back of his throat the way it always does, and when he's gotten all of it he sits back on his heels.

Gladio smiles at him in that super chill I-just-got-laid-real-good way, and reaches out to pull him in close. "You have a good time?"

"Like your ego needs any more stroking," Prompto says, and stretches up to kiss him. Maybe that's weird when Gladio was just licking his ass. But he was just sucking Gladio's cock, so whatever. They're both dirty perverts and that's fine. When he pulls back from the kiss he says, "Yeah, I had a good time. You too?"

"You know it," Gladio says.

Noct moans this time, and they both look over there: Ignis is straddling Noct, his hips rolling slowly as he works himself down onto Noct's dick. _Hot_.

"Looks like we should settle in for the show," Gladio says.

Prompto nods. "Sounds good to me."

They strip off the gross top blanket that they made a mess of, and then crawl in between the sheets to get comfortable. Gladio tucks himself up against Prompto's back, head propped on his elbow, and they both settle in to watch as Ignis rides Noct. Prompto leans into his solid warmth.

It's the best, traveling with these guys.


End file.
